Chasing The Sun
by deanna leighTWxo
Summary: *From Born This Way onwards* Ellie Watson, British student who transfers to William McKinley High School.
1. Last To Know

I flattened out the Cheerios uniform as I did every school day of the year. My gold necklace hung around my neck. I walked into school, constantly checking encase people were looking at me. I hated my body, constantly wanting to change it. McKinley wasn't so bad after a year or so, I quickly made friends, joined the cheerleading squad and after a long period of time, got into glee club.

I went to my locker, passing Tina, Artie and Mike discussing something about glee club. Smiling, I felt someone snake their arms around my waist.  
'Morning beautiful'' he whispered in my ear. I turned around facing the gorgeous blonde haired, green eyed man I loved.  
'Morning, how was your night?' I asked, putting away two books and get another out.  
'Fine, because I talked to this awesome girl who I absolutely love' he smirked, kissing me on the forehead.  
'She must be special to you then' I winked.  
'She certainly is and I loved hearing her British accent' We kissed properly this time, not wanting to pull away.  
'Hey, you two' Finn jogged me, forcing me to move away from Sam. 'Mr Shue wants to see us in the auditorium, you might want to get changed Ellie' he walked away not saying anything else.

I got changed and we joined everyone, lining up in small groups.  
'All right, guys. Nationals are just a few weeks away, and it's time to bear down. Okay, your singing at Regionals was amazing, but your dancing…It's booty camp time'. he jumped down form the piano, putting the music where he was previously sitting. People cheered, whereas me and Sam just continued to hold hands. ' So let's get it going. Five, six, seven, eight. Push yourselves, guys. Vocal Adrenaline takes no prisoners.'

We all attempted the dance moves, some where better than others. We were doing fine when Rachel fell to the floor, clutching her nose and Finn looking guilty as ever.  
'I'm so sorry Rachel' Finn apologised. 'Are you okay?' Mr Shue walked over, making sure everything was ok.  
'I'm bleeding' she panted, being helped up by the two men.  
'Let's get you to a doctor' they led Rachel out, leaving us to just mess around.  
'How are your meetings going?' Sam pulled me close to him so our foreheads were touching.  
'Fine' I lied. I knew lying to him would never work, he could always work out the truth. The meetings were just making it worse, being around people who were a lot skinnier than me. He ignored my words and pulled me into a tight hug.  
'I know I'm not the best boyfriend in the world and I can't give you everything that you want but if you ever need to talk, I'll be there'  
'Sam, I don't want materials, I just want you. Nobody else could ever replace you. Thank you, you've pretty much been the only person that always be there for me. I owe you majorly' I snuggled into his chest.  
'You owe me nothing, just stay with me'

'Oh my God, you're getting a nose job.' Quinn anounced as Rachel stood in front of us.  
'I'm … considering having a minor procedure to repair my deiated septum'  
'So, a nose job' Santana butted in.  
' Look, I'm… I'm happy with the way that I look, okay? And I've embraced my nose. But let's say I wanted to have a slightly more demure nose. Like Quinn's, for example. I-I would never change my appearance for vanity, but, I mean, the doctor said that it could possibly improve my talent, which would help us all for Nationals' We all just stared at her nose, a white strip was covering an area and redness surrounded it.  
'Possibly? What about the risks? Your voice is amazing as is, Rachel' Mr Shue joined in.  
'Hold up. Could we all just get real here for a second? I hear that Rachel's got a bit of a schnoz. I mean, I wouldn't know because, like Medusa, I try to avoid eye contact with her. But can we all just stop lying about how there aren't things that we wouldn't change about ourselves? I mean, I'm sure that Sam's been at the doctor's office and rifled through pamphlets on mouth reduction' His hand clenched under mine,cutting of some circulation. 'I'll bet Artie's thought about getting his legs removed since he's not really using them anyways. And I'm definitely sure that Tina's looked into getting an eye de-slanting' Santana stated, watching us turn to face her.  
'That's extraordinarily racist' Tina scoffed.  
'I'm just keepin' it real' an argument occurred between them.  
'Sorry, Santana. I'm a beautiful person. I'm in love with myself, and I would never change a thing'  
'Is that why you're wearing blue contacts today, Tina? Self-hating Asian' Mike muttered under his breath. I noticed Quinn rubbing Finn's shoulders while still looking at Rachel.  
'Not many Asian sex symbols, Mike. I'm just trying to be in fashion and mirror what I see in the magazines' she retailated.  
'My dancing kind of bothers me. Uh, it almost killed Rachel, but I like the way I look' Finn contributed, shrugging his shoulders.  
'Oh, please. You have weird, puffy pyramid nipples. They look like they're filled with custard' Sam tried to pull Finn's jacket away to have a look but earned a slap in doing so. I laughed to myself. 'You could dust them with powdered sugar and they could pass for some sort of dessert. Look, maybe Rachel's fine with having an enormous beak. Maybe she needs it to crack hard seeds. All I'm saying is that if you look in the mirror and you don't like what you see, you should change it' We all knew Santana was a bitch but really, this mean?  
'Whoa, guys. I'm really shocked at what I'm hearing here. It goes against everything the glee club stands for. I'm telling you, the thing you would most like to change about yourself is the most interesting part of you' Mr Shue stopped us from talking. Mercedes then spoke.  
'Well, maybe, but at this school, the thing that makes you different is the thing people use to crush your spirit' We were all silenced. Rachel sat down and the bell rung.

'She's right Sam' I sighed, enclosing his hand in mine.  
'Who is?'  
'Santana, about wanting to change things about ourselves' Sam sat down next to me in the hallway, allowing me to lean against him.  
'Ellie, I love you just the way you are. Please don't try to change yourself, screw what other people think'  
'Thanks Sam, I love you' I stood up, kissed him on the cheek and walked away. As I looked back, I saw him doing his impressions.  
'Jack Ryan, you've just boarded the Red October. Sean Connery.' he said to Santana while he past her. He stopped to get a drink and I walked away with a smile on my face.

We was now at the Lima Bean, drinking coffee with Kurt and Blaine.  
'You haven't asked us anything about our New York trip.' Mercedes said.  
'Is it because it's too painful?' Tina spoke half serious, half joking. Kurt replied, sipping his drink. 'Yes, as a matter of fact, but while the New Directions are preparing to perform at Nationals, the Warblers are preparing to perform at a nursing home in a strip mall next to a National Bank. But I'm so proud of you guys'  
'We miss you so much' I smiled, even though I'd only known Kurt for a while, we had become great friends. 'Isn't there a way you could come back to McKinley?'  
'I told him, I would be all for it if it wasn't for Karofsky' Blaine answered for him. Santana, who clearly wasn't paying attention, butted in.  
'Wait, what did you just say?'  
'Kurt needs to be safe' he repeated.  
'Okay,can we please change subject?' Kurt begged.  
'I'm just saying...' Blaine defended himself. She then ignored us, and stood up.  
'I've gotta gay – go. Go. I've got to go' she corrected herself, leaving.  
'That was weird' Kurt formed an awkward smile with his mouth. We all laughed, sipping our beverages once again.


	2. If I'm Ugly, Then So Are You

'Um, why is Ms. Pillsbury here?' Finn asked, gazing at Mr Shue writing 'Acceptance' on the board.  
'She's helping us out with this week's assignment. Now, this is the only club at school that is represented by just about every race, religion, sexual orientation and clique, but many of you are still having a hard time with acceptance'  
'That's crazy, Mr Shue. We love each other' Mercedes beamed, smiling.  
'No, I won't deny that you accept each other, but you don't accept yourselves. This week's assignment has two parts. I want all of you to sing songs about accepting yourself for who you are— The best and the worst parts'  
'What's the second part?' Rachel pondered, crossing her legs then sorting out her skirt.  
'Well, we're going to do a group number by the queen of self-love -Gaga. We're going to perform her anthem to acceptance – Born This Way' We all cheered, we'd been waiting ages to do this song, we just had to find the right moment.  
'Wait, wait. I still don't know why Ms. Pillsbury is here' Finn stopped us.  
' I'm here to help you with your costumes for the big number. Each of you will be issued a beautifully fitted white T-shirt. We will then use this letter press…to write a word or a phrase that best describes the thing about you that you're the most ashamed of or you'd like to change but you can't because you were born that way, which is super terrific' she clapped to herself.  
'I want you to love those parts of you, you know, embrace them, wear them on your chest with pride' Will continued for her  
' Can you give an example?'  
'Yeah' He looks at Emma. 'It's the big moment.' he whispered. She stood up and unpopped her yellow sunshine jacket, revealling the words 'GINGER' in big letters. Mr Shue looked at her in confusion.  
'Wow, Emma, I thought the whole purpose of you doing this was to write…' she interupted him.  
'Being a ginger has plagued me my entire life. People say that I smell like copper, I can get a sunburn indoors at night, and according to recent legend, I have no soul, but I'm here to say that this very curse is what makes me unique. Children, I claim my ginger hood before you today. I was born this way. Hooray. Hooray! Hooray!' Sam moved me closer to him.  
'You know, this assignment will help. We can conquer everything together'

'Ellie, you're next' I smiled and sat down on the stool that had been placed in the middle of the choir room.  
'This is a song that I learnt when I was a kid, back in England. It was kind of a theme when I was growing up. When I moved here, I forgot about it and how much it meant to me. People here were a lot skinner and I wanted to be like them but now, thanks to Sam. I'm slowly recovering from anorexia and bulemia' I'd never told anyone that other than Sam, he grinned at me, feeling proud.  
'Wow, Ellie. Um' Mr Shue stuttered.  
'It's fine, this is Ugly and it's by the Sugababes'

**When I was 7**  
**They said I was strange**  
**I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same**  
**I asked my parents if I was OK**  
**They said you're more beautiful**  
**And that's the way they show that they wish**  
**That they had your smile**  
**So my confidence was up for a while**  
**I got real comfortable with my own style**  
**I knew that they were only jealous cos**

**People are all the same**  
**And we only get judged by what we do**  
**Personality reflects name**  
**And if I'm ugly then**  
**So are you**  
**So are you**

**There was a time when I felt like I cared**  
**That I was shorter than everyone there**  
**People made me feel like life was unfair**  
**And I did things that made me ashamed**  
**Cos I didn't know my body would change**  
**I grew taller than them in more ways**  
**But there will always be the one who will say**  
**Something bad to make them feel great**

**People are all the same**  
**And we only get judged by what we do**  
**Personality reflects name**  
**And if I'm ugly then**  
**So are you**  
**So are you**

**People are all the same**  
**And we only get judged by what we do**  
**Personality reflects name**  
**And if I'm ugly then**  
**So are you**  
**So are you**

**Everybody talks bad about somebody**  
**And never realises how it affects somebody**  
**And you bet it won't be forgotten**  
**Envy is the only thing it could be**

**Cos people are all the same**  
**(The same, the same)**  
**And we only get judged by what we do**  
**(What we do, yeah, yeah)**  
**Personality reflects name**  
**And if I'm ugly then**  
**(Yeah, you)**  
**So are you**  
**So are you**

**People are all the same**  
**(Oh, oh, oh)**  
**And we only get judged by what we do**  
**(What we do, yeah)**  
**Personality reflects name**  
**And if I'm ugly then**  
**(Yeah, so are you)**  
**So are you**  
**So are you**

'That was beautiful Ellie, well done' I took a deep breath and returned to sit next to Sam. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me warmly.  
'I'm so unbelievably proud of you. How about we go to Breadstix later? My treat?' I nodded, snuggling into his chest, getting comfortable. Next was Rachel and Quinn, they took their place on the chairs and sung a medley of I Feel Pretty from West Side Story and Unpretty by TLC. We clapped and cheered just as they did for me. I believe we were doing well on this assignment.

'How is your dad's job hunting going?' I asked, munching on a breadstick.  
'Er, it's fine. He's doing well' he gave a smile which I could tell from a mile of was fake.  
'Ok, what are you wearing for prom?' I decided to change the subject.  
'I'm not sure yet, I got to talk to my date about what she's wearing first' he winked, making me feel a bit hurt as he hadn't asked me to go with him yet. Even though we were dating.  
'Oh, ok' Disapointed with myself, I picked up my phone, scrolling through my contacts.  
'What you doing?' he leant over the table, looking at my mobile.  
'Trying to find someone I could go to prom with' I spoke sturnly. He retailated back to his side of the booth.  
'Why?'  
'Cos you already have someone to go with, why don't you just text her now asking what colour so I don't wear the same one' I spat at him, not meaning to sound angry at him.  
'Fine, I will' he laughed. I was confused, he was laughing at the fact that he had asked another girl to the dance. He copied me and got his phone out, taping away with the keys. A minute or so later, he placed it down on the table.  
My phone vibrated and I opened the new text.  
'From Sam3. What colour are you wearing at prom?;)xxxx'  
'Smooth but you haven't even asked me yet' I gave him a smug look then returned to my phone. He huffed.  
'Ellie, will you go to the prom with me?' he asked. I put my hand to my ear.  
'Sorry, I didn't quite hear that'  
'Ellie, will you go to the prom with me? Please?' he got louder but not enough.  
'Nope, you're going to have to repeat it again' I smirked, teasing him.  
'Fine' he said. Before I could say anything else, he climbed up onto the chair, throwing his arms out.  
'ELLIE WATSON! PLEASE WILL YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME?!' He shouted, alerting the whole restaurant. I beckoned him down, laughing.  
'You just had to ask and of course I will' I stood up, pulled him out and kissed him passionately, earning a round of appulase from the other customers.  
'Thank you' he sounded relieved.


	3. I Gotta Be Me

Finn and Mike performed 'I've Gotta Be Me' from Golden Rainbow. Well I say performed, Finn sung and Mike did amazing dance moves. When he finished, he said that he thought his dancing had improved. We didn't answer, knowing that it really hadn't.  
'All right, Finn! Perfect! See, guys, someone who's not afraid to point out something they're really bad at' Mr Shue bounced and clapped.  
'But I'm getting better, right?' Finn sat down next to Quinn and kissed her.  
'Mr. Schuester? May I have the floor, please?' Rachel stood up, holding two photos  
'It's yours'  
' So, as all of you know, I've had a few consultations with a doctor who specializes in rhinoplasty.  
'Yes, we know. That's all any of us have been talking about. And we think it's a terrible idea' Tina contributed.  
'Okay. Blue eyes, you're such a hypocrite.' Rachel stated.  
' I admit, yes, I don't like my eyes sometimes—The shape, the color—But your self-hatred, Rachel, has helped me see the light'  
' I love myself.'  
'Not enough, clearly. When you get a nose job, when you change your eyes, when you bleach your freckles, you're just announcing to the world, "I don't like myself very much." The drams of this week have made me realize, if I don't have many Asian sex symbols to look up to, I have an obligation to maybe become one myself. My new mantra is "Be the change you want to see in the world'  
' I love you so much right now.' they began making out.  
' Uh… okay, uh…'  
'Okay, okay, okay.' Mr Shue pulled them apart.  
'Besides Tina's abrupt personal transformation, the compositions came back from the doctor, showing what my nose would look like slightly altered, and I have to say, I'm really happy with the results. They're less Hebraic, and more Fabrayic' Rachel turned the pages around. It was her but with Quinns nose.  
'That doesn't really look like you.' I muttered  
'Every year, girls show up to my temple after their 16th birthday, looking suddenly slightly different. And you know what? Even though it's easier to make out with them without getting constantly stabbed in the eye, they're not as hot.' Puck passes the picture to Lauren.  
'Well, this isn't about being hot. It's about conquering your destiny, and finding something in yourself that you want to change and change it. Plus, they said that it could improve my voice, so…Look, if you guys aren't willing to support my decision, then I'm pretty accustomed to making it on my own.  
'Rachel, please don't do this. You're beautiful' Finn begged. You could feel the tension between everyone.  
'This isn't a discussion. I have made up my mind. Rachel Berry is getting a nose job.'

'Okay, listen, I'm all…That's all I'm asking for. Let me finish. Excuse me. Quiet!' Principal Figgins announced.  
'No.' Lauren recoiled.  
'Quiet, okay?'  
'We don't care what he has to say.' Finn shouted  
'Shh. Now, I know David has had some issues in the past, but I have great respect for what he's doing right now, and I ask you to hear him out. Thank you'  
'How 'bout we punch his face in?' Sam's body lunged forward slightly but I pulled it back.  
'Okay, that's enough, guys. Everyone listen up.'  
'First, I just want to say how sorry I am for what I did to Kurt and for what I've done to a lot of you. I think I've slushied every one of you.  
'What's slushied?' I asked, getting confused.  
'I treated Kurt the worst, and I'm really ashamed of who I am and what I did' Karofsky continued. 'And Princess, a slushie is a cold frozen drink, people get it thrown at them'  
'Why should we believe you?' Puck's voice bounced around the room.  
'You don't have to. I know I'll need to earn your trust. All I can say is that Santana has really helped me to see the light. She showed me all these stories online about kids jumping off of bridges and hanging themselves because they were being bullied so bad. I couldn't believe someone could make another person feel that awful, but she helped me accept that I was one of those bad people, and I don't want to be anymore.'  
'Wait. Santana?' Me and Quinn spoke at the same time. Santana stood up next to David.  
'This Glee Club is not complete. Not without Kurt. So I've taken it upon myself to try to rehabilitate Dave to see if maybe Kurt would consider coming back and help us win nationals. I did this for us, and then something funny happened. Something…called love.' They then proceeded to hold hands, apparently making Brittany jealous a bit.  
'I'm going to barf.' Puck gagged  
'I want Kurt to feel safe to come back, which is why Santana and I have started a new club—The Bully Whips.'  
'The name was my idea. We're going to be like guardian angels.' Santana spoke proudly.  
'I have deputized David and Santana and the rest of their club to roam the halls, identifying bullying and stopping it in its tracks.' Figgins took over.


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

We stood on the courtyard waiting for Kurt to return.  
'What the hell's going on?' Puck jumped up the stone steps, causing an echo to appear.  
'Well my fellow Glee Clubbers, it's noon, which means …. it's official' Mercedes peered at her watched and grinned.  
'What's official?' Sam wrapped his varsity jacket around me, keeping me warm.  
'My transfer!' Kurt Hummell is back in McKinley!' He appeared at the top of the stairs with fingerless gloves and a top hat on. We all celebrated, hugging him as he approached. 'Let's get ready for Nationals'  
'Not yet. See there's a reason we're meeting here today. There's some people that wanted to say good-bye to you, Kurt' The Warblers lead by Blaine formed near us.  
Kurt, Dalton's gonna miss you. You were a great addition to the Warblers, and you made us a better team. I'm sad to see you go, but we all know this is something that you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends, but these guys won't, so they wanted to say good-bye. ' Blaine's hair shined in the sun.  
'And thank you, Kurt'  
They then proceeded to sing 'Somewhere Only We Know'. The harmonies and voices that were heard were amazing. Blaine rushed over to the old piano, playing some notes then hugging Kurt. The other Warbler members did the same followed by Finn and Mercedes. When they finished, they hugged and everyone got back to their own business.

'Why did you bring me here? Is there a sale at Claires?' Rachel, Puck and I walked through the shopping centre.  
'I bought you here to know some sense into you. You won't listen to me, you won't listen to Finn'  
Kurt stood, leaning against the rail in a cute outfit.  
'But you will listen to Barbra Streisand. Thanks, Puck, Ellie. I'll take it from here. Nice effort. But only I can lead this Barabravention.' We climbed on the escalators going down to the main level to accompany everyone else. Puck got Kurt's sign and clicked on the machine. Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce bellowed through the halls.

The correct people danced around Rachel and Kurt, who were making there way down to us. A flash mob began, all the glee club plus numerous others working in time with eachother. I grabbed Sam's hands and pulled him in, doing the same as other people. Shoppers watched and filmed us, a wondering sight before their very eyes. Overall the whole day went really well. We had a great time.

We crowded in the auditorium, with our designed tees hidden.  
' All right, guys. Listen up. You all did really good this week. It was tough, but I think we came closer as a team and I'm proud of you. And now, I'd like to be the first one to show off my custom T-shirt, revealing something I was self-conscious about in the past, something I was born with, something I've come to accept about myself this past week. So, drumroll, Finn' Mr Schuester opened his jumper, revealing 'Butt Chin'  
'I like your chin, Mr Shue'  
'Yeah, I would've went with ' Tears up a lot' Tina joked.  
'Uh, is everyone here?'  
'Not everybody. I wanted to thank you guys for my Barbravention. And I have an announcement to make. I went to my doctor and…I canceled my appointment. And then I went home and I made this' she unvailed a shirt with 'NOSE' on it. We clapped again. 'So, unfortunately I can't join in on today's dance number. My doctor said I have to stay away from vigorous choreography while my nose heals. So thanks for being patient. And, Finn, next time, watch out for the schnoz' Finn did the joke thing on the drums.  
'Where's Santana?' Artie spun round in his chair.  
'Probably off somewhere making out with , he can have her' When I arrived, Sam dated Santana and it didn't end well. However, Sam still clung to me.  
'Hit it!'  
Kurt started us off, showing his 'LIKES BOYS' top. Soon enough, we all had our tops off and was dancing to our hearts content. I laughed at Sams, his read 'TROUTY MOUTH' while mine was 'TOO SKINNY' As we finished, we crowded around each other, getting in a big group hug.  
'Thank you!'


	5. The Muckraker

'Your hair is getting so long' I ran my fingers through Sam's blonde hair.

I'll get it cut soon, will you help me with my math later please?' he took my hands and laid them by his side, brushing past my cheerleading skirt.

'Muckraker?' Becky asked, handing me a piece of newpaper. I accepted it and flicked it open. My eyes noticed a certain article in the Blind Side area.

'"What blondie former cheerleader is having a secret moonlight motel rendezvous with another big lipped blondie?" Sam, what is this?' I knew it was about him and Quinn. Finn barged in, reading exactly the same thing.

'You don't seriously believe this do you?' Quinn asked, trying to control him.

'Well, why shouldn't I? Why wouldn't he do the same thing that I did to him?'

'Because its gossip Finn' I moved away from him and sat down on the chair next to Kurt.

'Ellie, wait' he trailed after me. Santana disrupted our argument by shouting at Brittany.

'This is your fault. You told everyone that I play for another team, on your ridiculous melted cheese show!'

'Wait are you mad? You do play for another team. You were on the Cheerios but now you're only in the New Directions'

'You couldn't have any other way to say that?' she demanded.

'I'm gunna punch your face off' Finn pushed Sam back. I instantly ran back over to him, attempting to prye them apart.

'Hey, you got a lot of nerve accusing me, when you were the one that stole my girl!' Sam bickered back. I backed onto the piano, allowing Mr Shue to finish it. I could feel myself crying, now knowing that he never really wanted me. I was just a rebound after Quinn. He spun round to face me, noticing the tears rolling down my cheeks. 'Ellie, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry' I followed Finn out the room and ran to the football field. I sat on the stands crying my eyes out.

In Glee Club the next day, I made sure I was the furthest away from Sam and Quinn possible. I sat at the back with Rachel. A blonde haired woman came in with Mr Shue introducing herself as April Rhodes. They sun Dreams by Fleetwood Mac together. He then explained that our assignment was Rumours, the album by Fleetwood Mac as he was sick of all the backstabbing and lying. Artie started it off by doing 'Never Going Back Again' after breaking up with Brittany. Puck, Finn and Sam played the guitar for him.

'What do we know about Sam anyway? I mean what town is he from, what state? What's his old school like?' Tina said suspiciously. I just sat back listening to the conversation unfold. 'Maybe he's a serial killer'

'You guys, I'm telling you. Kurt would not cheat on Blaine and Sam would not cheat on Ellie' Quinn's words didn't re-assure me, she was part of it.

'It's just like the Rumours album. I mean, being apart of the road is hard for two artists. Performers have this love that when you're with mentality. I mean look at us, look at all the different combinations that we've had. Finchel, Puckleberry'

'Ting Tong Chang Chang'

'Arttitany'

'Pisces' Puck randomly came out with. Lauren nodded her head in agreement.

'Guys, we're sitting here squabling over what? A rumour'

'Finn's right. We need more information.'

'I don't want to get into it' Quinn backed out. 'But, all I'm going to say, Sam's not gay' she stood up and left, leaving an erie silence over us.

'Ellie, you okay?' Finn nudged me, knocking me out of my daydream.

'Mmm, yeah. It's just a bit new to me. He was the first proper boyfriend I had, and now it didn't mean anything. I was just a rebound' I shrugged, grabbing my jacket.

'No, you're not. You mean so much to him El, you are all he talks about when we're together. How much he loves your accent and how you have different words for things. He never stops' Finn grabbed my hands, trying to convince me.

'I just wish he hadn't of said that right in front of me' I cried, walking out.

The new edition of the Muckraker was out and instead of Quinn and Sam, it was Rachel and Finn. Apparently that had an affect of Finn and Quinn's duet and they ended up singing 'I Don't Want To Know'

'Ok, terrific job guys' Mr Shue slow clapped them. 'Urm, might wanna try and smile more next time'

'Yeah' Rachel agreed. 'It was lovely but I prefered Quinn's performance of Lucky with Sam instead since you and Sam have become a lot closer recently. Maybe you guys should do duets together more often'

'Oh, it's cool Rachel. Just act like I'm not sitting about a metre away from you' I shouted at her, annoyed at what she had just said.

'Where is Sam?' Artie gazed around. 'Kurt and Quinn are both here so he can't be doing the dirty'

'Go on Artie, join in!' I screamed, kicking the empty chair in front of me over.

'I know what you're doing. You want Finn and I to stop singing together so that you can sing with him again' Quinn crossed her arms over.

'Frankly yes. Finn and I have amazing proven harmonies and when it comes to Nationals. I think it makes more sense for him to be paired with me' Rachel mocked.

'Well that's not happening. Not as long as Finn wants to be with me'

'Wait I thought you said this relationship was about trust?' Finn leered completely confused.

'Oh I trust you, I just don't trust her' Before she could say anything else, Mr Schuester butted in.

'Quinn, I don't think you can mayanay who pairs up for Nationals. Alright? Vocal Adrenaline don't need any help from us'

'I love being here and I wanna win, but my relationship comes first' She responded. 'I'm sorry but Finn, if you wanna be with me, no more songs with her' she walked out, leaving most of us confused.


	6. Warzone

'Alright guys! Who's up first today?' Rachel immediately stuck her hand high in the air. I sat down in a seat next to Sam, instantly regretting it afterwards.  
'Mr Schuester, if it's all right with you. I'd like to do my own re-interpretation of my favourite Fleetwood Mac song'  
'Great Rachel. Which one?'  
'Go Your Own Way, its a song about the painful break up between Lindsay Buckingham and Stevie Nicks. Traditionally its sung by a man but today, Rachel Berry is going to put her own feminine twist to it. Hit it' she ordered Puck who began playing. Finn hit the drums in time.  
During the performance, Sam's hand rubbed against mine, sending shivers down my spine like it usually did.  
'I still love you just as much as I did three days ago' he whispered in my ear, making the hairs on my back stand up .  
'So do I but it's just not the same Sam' I moved away and placed my hands on my lap.  
'Don't you think it's maybe a little inappropriate that you chose to sing a love song to my guy?' Quinn quizzed.  
'You're such a hypocrite, you little miss perfect prom queen. You're a cheater who cheats at cheap motels with Sam' Rachel bit back. I grabbed his hand tight as I watched his head bow slightly and his face fall.  
'It's okay, I'm here' I muttered, hoping he would hear.  
'Nothing is going on between me and Sam!' she defended herself.  
'Enough guys' Mr Shue announced.  
'You know I blame Sam for all of this and Rachel too, I blame her' Santana declared, not caring about anybody else.  
'What did I do?!'  
'I'm sure you did something' she shrugged.  
'See I'm with Santana, how comes Sam hasn't got anything to say about this?' Lauren agreed.  
'Guilt' Puck said. 'Seriously dude, what you're doing is not cool. They both have boyfriends plus you have a girlfriend'  
'Shut up!' Sam finally moved, not leaving my hand. 'I'm not messing around with Quinn or Kurt or anyone of those guys. They're just helping me'  
'Is that what we're calling it now?' Mercedes pondered.  
'Wait hold on!' Mr Shue held his hand up. 'How they been helping you out?' Sam took a deep breath.  
'Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Quinn was helping me babysit my little brother and sister' he explained, tightening his grip.  
'Then why were you at that motel?' Finn bucked up.  
'Because that's where I live now' the room filled with silence and I picked myself up and sat on his lap. Hugging him tight. 'My dad lost his job a few months ago then we lost our house so now we live in that motel in one room' He pushed me off and stood up. 'Are you all happy? The truth's finally out' he stormed out and I waited for someone to go after him. When I realised nobody would, I trailed after him following him to the gym.

'Sam, please wait' I called after him.  
'No Ellie, just go'  
'No Sam I will not!' he halted in his path next to the mens locker room. He entered, expecting me not to even set a foot in there. I had an older brother, I could deal with sweat and mens things. I slammed the door open and walked straight up to him, staring deep into his eyes. 'Do you want a milky brew?' I asked, knowing my accent would make him smile.  
It took me a while and quite a lot of British sayings but he eventually smiled and wrapped his arms around me.  
'I'm sorry for what I said about Quinn, you're my girl now. Nobody else. You hear me?' he held my head up by my cheeks and pecked my lips.  
'I hear you, I'm just glad to have you back. Why didn't you tell me about your dad or the house? I could've helped' We laid down inbetween the lockers, after he had laid a large clean towel on so I didn't get dirty. His arm was around my waist and the other I was using his bicep as a pillow.  
'I didn't want to tell you because, I would feel like a crap boyfriend as I wouldn't be able to buy you nice things or take you places' he sounded like he had let a huge weight off his chest.  
'I don't those things, I just want you to love me, that's it. You shouldn't have kept it a secret, I would've helped, Stacy and Stevie can come to my house, they can spend the day there with my younger sister. I've already met them so it won't matter.'  
'I can't do that Els, it's your home. I can't just invade it'  
'Its not invading if I invite you in' I leant up and kissed him, slowly closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	7. Don't Stop

I woke up when something bounced next to me. I opened my eyes to see two cute little children watching TV, Sam stood over the bed. I peered around, seeing that I was in a small motel room. Rachel and Finn stood in the doorway.  
'What happened to me?' I moaned, rubbing my eyes.  
'You fell asleep in the locker room so I drove you back here, I hope you didn't mind?' I steadied myself up, clutching onto Sam for support. He continued his coversation with the two visitors. 'You know when the bank takes your house, they literally take it. They come by one morning and kick you out of your house. Just lock you out'  
'Why didn't you tell us what was going on?'  
'You see those information flyers around school, right? Think everyone would have just treated me the same, if they found out. I'd be even more of a freak' Sam's eyes began to water. 'Kurt only found out because I got a job delivering pizzas and I had to bring one to Dalton'  
'Yeah, he told us' Finn produced a large duffell, full to the brim. 'Look I brought these for you, I know Kurt was tryin' to help you out by bringing some of his old clothes but I don't really think sequined riding pants are for you' He smiled awkardly, bringing the corner of his lips up. 'Some of my old stuff'  
'Thanks'  
'So, um..' Rachel spoke for the first time since I woke up. 'What about Quinn?'  
'We go to the same church,couldn't really hide it from her and I kind of like having her around to do some girl stuff with Stacy. Mom and Dad are out all day pounding the paper looking for work but nothing. Not sure if I'm gunna be able to keep on the Glee Club'  
'What? No, you can't do that!' Finn choked, looking at Rachel for agreement.  
'We've come so far and I know its a bad time right now but you can't quit'  
'You guys just don't understand'  
'Yes, we do' I contributed, watching Finn go outside and bring back in a guitar case. 'Quinn told us you hogged your guitar' he bent down and opened it, smiling at his old instrument.  
'Did you guys buy this back for me?'  
'The whole Glee Club did. Look Sam, we'll do whatever we can to help, anything to keep you in the glee club until you get back on your feet' Sam broke down, tears falling down onto his guitar.  
'First time I've cried' he sniffed. He turned when Stacy got off the bed, making the springs bounce. She clung to his back, gently saying  
'Don't cry Sammy' that set everyone off.  
'We need you Sam, okay? And you need the music'

'Hey everybody' Me and Sam smiled, holding Stevie and Stacy's hand. 'I kind of wanted to get these guys out of the motel for a little while, hope it was ok that I brought them' Everyone waved and beckonded them over. 'I was also hoping that maybe they could help out with a number today. I have a song I wanted to sing to them and don't worry it's good for the assignment, Mr Shue' I sat down, allowing Stevie to sit on my lap. Mr Shue placed a re-assuring hand on Sam's back.  
'The more the merrier'  
If you wake up and don't want to smile  
If it takes just a little while  
Open your eyes and look at the day  
You'll see things in a different way

Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be better than before  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone

Why not think about times to come?  
And not about the things that you've done  
If your life was bad to you  
Just think what tomorrow will do

Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be better than before  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone

All I want is to see you smile  
If it takes just a little while  
I know you don't believe that it's true  
I never meant any harm to you

Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be better than before  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone

Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be better than before  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone

Don't you look back  
Don't you look back  
Don't you look back  
Don't you look back


	8. Rocket

'Alright guys, prom' Mr Shue wrote those four letters on the board.  
'Please tell me we're not doing songs about prom' Sam asked, sitting down next to me.  
'Nope, we are the prom. Figgins has asked us to perform'  
'Let's do Run Joey Run' we all gave Rachel a skeptical look, people had told me what had occurred with her, Finn, Puck and some guy called Jesse.  
'Now, I know this isn't ideal with Nationals coming up, but we really don't have a choice. And, we could really use the money. But I know that prom is a special rite of passage. I want to make sure that all of you guys get a chance to enjoy the dance, too. So we're gonna stag at the performances so that each and every one of you has a lot of time to dance with your dates'  
'Excuse me' Mercedes left unexpectedly.  
'Is she okay?'  
'Mercedes doesn't have a date for prom' Quinn said quietly.  
' So? I don't have a date. I'm just going to dance. And then all of your dates are gonna ignore you and come dance with me, so…your dates are really my dates' Brittany shrugged, looking at Artie.  
'I'm gonna go talk to Mercedes'  
'No, let me' Rachel left, taking Kurt's place.  
'Sam, we should go with them, the four of us. Maybe we can find someone for them at Prom' I requested, turning to face him. 'Go talk to them!' I pushed him off his chair.  
'Okay, we'll go together' he pecked my nose and jogged after Rachel.

'It's settled, we're going to Prom together' Sam popped up next to me while I was getting books from my locker.  
'Yay!' I cheered, slamming the door shut. 'I gotta get to catering, see you later' Kissing him, I waltzed down the corridor to class.  
'Just crack the egg!' Mrs Hagberg called to Brittany who was just staring at it.  
' I just don't understand the difference between an egg with a baby chicken inside of it and an egg with an egg in it.'  
'They're the same thing' I sat down next to her and pulled my textbook out.  
'Okay, that's really confusing, because this is a baby chicken's house' Kurt then raised his hand.  
'Ms. Hagberg? I understand that cupcakes are really trendy right now and I know that the making of a foie gras might be a little morose, but I would like to at least graduate high school knowing how to make some kind of pate'  
She was about to shout when Artie rolled in.  
'Excuse me, Ms. Hagberg? I need to say something. Brittany, I was a jerk to you. And I want to make it up to you with a song, so maybe you would consider going to prom with me'  
'A prom proposal' Kurt clapped excitedly.  
Artie began singing 'Isn't She Lovely accapella style but then the New Directions boys came in playing instruments. Brittany smirked and returned to her seat after taking something to the sink. Sam stood next to me, constantly smiling.  
'So?'  
'Artie, that was lovely. But I'm not gonna go to prom with you. You called me stupid and I really didn't like that. So, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna go to prom by myself, and really work on me, and dance with other people's dates'  
' I understand. I…I hope you know how sorry I am' he followed the boys out, thanking the teacher for her time.

'Ellie! Your date is here!' My mother called up to me. I quickly stashed my phone, keys and purse in my clutch and began to embrace the stairs. Sam stood at the bottom, leaning against the bottom step looking perfect as ever. I coughed trying get his attention. As I did so, he jolted forward, not expecting me to do it. He looked up at me and grinned.  
'You look amazing' I took his arm and hugged him, small creases forming in my dress.  
'I want a picture!' my mother beamed. I stood next to him, waiting for my mother to take the shot. 'Sam, you look after her! I'll make sure the house is sorted for your after party thing later'  
'I will Mrs Watson, you can assure of it. And thank you for letting us hold the party here aswell' Sam wrapped a nude coloured corsage on my wrist.  
'It was my pleasure, her father and I are going away for the weekend which means her brother Cory and girlfriend Eleanor will be the only ones here. I'm sure they won't disturb you. Now off you go! You need to go see the other girls!'

'Mercedes, can I just say that you look fierce in your dress?' I snapped my fingers, earning a laugh from Jesse.  
'Totally, Mercedes. You all look smoking. I don't think we've met though' he indicated to me.  
'Ellie Watson, I think I came just after you left' I explain.  
'Ahh, you're British, what a lovely place to come from'  
'Seriously though, Jesse, what do you think of the bolo tie? Pretty cool, right? It's all Springsteen-on-the-cover-of-Tunnel-Of-Love-album wearing it.' Sam wiggled around his bolo tie, pulling a strange face.  
'Dude, that was like, 20 years ago.I'm really sorry to hear about what happened with your family, Sam' Jesse laughed then turned serious.  
' Um, I hope it's okay. I sort of filled Jesse in on what was going on' Rachel apologised.  
'Of course it's okay. Sam has nothing to be ashamed of. I know how tough it is out there. I couldn't even get a job as one of those singing waiters at Johnny Rocket's. But I've got an idea. They say that the best time to start any business is during a recession. I don't know why, or even what a recession is, but it's my understanding that we're in one'  
'He's so smart. I can't believe he flunked out of college' Rachel was falling for him again.  
'So I was thinking. What are the two things that I'm great at? Show choir and destroying the competition. So, what if I opened up a dance studio where I could act as a consultant for show choirs looking to get that extra edge?'  
'Do you think there are enough show choirs to keep you in business?' Mercedes  
'Of course there are. That's a brilliant idea. You could be like the Show Choir Whisperer. I'm sure we could get Mr. Schue to hire him in a second and that's how we could beat Vocal Adrenaline!' Rachel and Jesse laughed.  
Finn and Quinn walked up to our table, Quinn looking so much more beautiful than me.  
'Hey guys, you look amazing! And don't forget to vote for Hudson-Fabray tonight'  
'Hey, Jesse! Whatcha ordering, scrambled eggs? I mean, I know you usually like them served on peoples' heads' Finn mocked.  
'Quinn, you look stunning. The ghost of Grace Kelly. Let me know if you get tired of your boyfriend stomping on your pretty little feet all night, I'd be more than happy to cut in' he ignored Finn's comment  
'Okay, hush, you guys. You're totally ruining the vibe. Quinn, you look hot. Finn, you look handsome. Love you guys. But get lost. We'll see you there!' they left. Alright, this is gonna be off the hook' Sam then banged his fists on the table  
'Who's ready for prom?'  
'I'm ready for prom!' Rachel shouted.


	9. Friday

After everyone had performed, Kurt named Prom Queen for some bizarre reason and Prom had ended, we made our way back to my house. The kitchen and living room were all sorted, food, drinks and banners every where all reading prom. I skipped over to the kitchen counter, scanning the drinks till I found my favourite; Smirnoff Ice.  
'Thank you mother!' I yelled, grabbing the first bottle.  
'Your mother is amazing!' Sam spun me round, kissing me before I could drink anything.  
'I know, and all of this is British alcohol so its even better!' I gazed around seeing everyone digging into things and turning the volume up loud. The Party Rock Anthem came on, livening up my mood completely. 'Come on Sam! Let's go dance!'

I was quite drunk by now, so did everybody else it seemed. Nobody was sober, it didn't matter, we were all staying at my house. Someones arms twisted around my waist and I felt Sam's drunk breath on my neck.  
'Hey sexy' I whispered  
'Hey, wanna go somewhere more private?' he tugged me slightly towards the stairs.  
'Sure' I agreed, leading him upwards to my bedroom. His lips trailed along my jawline and neck. 'Sam' I giggled as he laid me down gently on my bed.  
'Shhh' he put his finger on my lips and moved gently down further, taking my dress and tights off. ' No talking, just fun time' he laughed back.

'Morning gorgeous' Sam pecked the bare skin of my back, stroking my hair slightly. I murmured to him, still trying to sleep. I was hungover and it now hurt. 'How about I go get you some asprin and some water?' I nodded again, stopping after it killed my brain.  
'Thank you' I mumbled, pushing my head down into the pillows even further.  
'Don't make the same mistake I did' I looked up to see Quinn in some normal clothes standing in my doorway. 'It was a drunken mistake but it's one I will never forget. Don't do what I did'  
'I don't know what you mean, what are you on about?' I questioned, trying to be quiet.  
'You and Sam, everyone knew about it. Santana even congratulated you. I got pregnant when I was drunk , you were drunk last night. Don't do it, and if you do, make sure you're safe' she instructed me, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
'I will Quinn, I don't want to ruin my future before its even began. You have managed to get your life back on track, I however am not that smart' Sighing, Sam walked back in holding the stuff he said he would.  
'What you guys talking about?'  
'Oh, nothing. I was just going' Quinn gave me one last smile and left.  
'What was that about?' he sat down next to me, handing over the tablets and the glass. I swallowed them, gulping back all the liquid.  
'Quinn just wanted to talk to me, it's nothing big. Thank you, how is everyone else?'  
'Passed out' he laughed. 'I had fun last night. Thank you' he kissed my nose.  
'It was tiring but so did I' I moved closer and kissed him passionatly on the lips. 'I love you so much'  
'I love you too'  
'Ellie!' My brother Cory yelled to me.  
'Er, why is he yelling at me?' I groaned, shoving myself further under the covers. The weight that Sam had put on the bed disapeared as he got up and left my room.  
'Ellie, what have both me and mum told you about about having boys over!' he shouted, yanking back the quilt. A fresh ray of sunshine burst into the room, blinding me in every possible way.  
'Cory, please stop shouting. My head hurts and it was a one of thing, it won't happen again. It hurts too much to happen again' I muttered the last bit, closing the curtains shut and hugged him lightly.  
'Good, now go clean up' he pushed me out my room and down the stairs.


	10. Popular

'Now Miss Watson, we need to talk!' Kurt announced, pulling me into the Lima Bean where we we supposed to meet Blaine soon.  
'What's up Hummel?' we ordered our drinks and sat down at the usual table. Kurt's face softened, his glasz eyes shining in the limited light above us.  
'I know about you and Sam after Prom' I shuffled in my seat, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation topic. 'Well everyone does but we need to talk about it. First, were you two safe?' I stared at him blankly and he immediately knew the answer. 'Okay, Ellie. We do not need another Quinn, if you and Sam do it again, please use protection!' he sounded like my mother, his voice was demanding.  
'Kurt! I would appreciate it, if you didn't yell out details of my personal life in the middle of a coffee shop! And I can assure you we won't, having sex hurts' I murmured, sipping some of my drink.  
'Why didn't you tell him to stop if it hurt?' his body reflected mine and drank some of his discusting smelling coffee. I shrugged my shoulders. 'Ellie, you need to tell him. I know we were all drinking but that is still no excuse'  
'It's fine Kurt, its over and I don't want a repeat of it. Can we please talk about something else?'  
'Sure, but you know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here' he placed his hand on top of mine re-assuring me. I gave him a quick smile and changed the subject.  
'Oh, by the way. My brother's girlfriend has got a new job' I beamed. 'I'm just gonna say Elphaba' Kurt's face lightened.  
'Are you serious?!' he jumped up, clapping excitedly.  
'Yep, she's the new understudy, so if Jackie Burns calls in sick. She's in!' Blaine surprised Kurt by kissing him on the cheek.  
'Why are you guys so excited?!' he laughed, sorting out his Dalton uniform.  
'Her brother's girlfriend is going to be on Broadway!'  
'Oh my god! That's amazing, tell her congratulations!'

'New Directions! I would like to introduce you to our new show choir consultant, Jesse St James' I hadn't seen him since prom, and now he was permanently going to be here. I didn't like him after he called Sam's bolo tie stupid and then spoke about his family like it was his business. Rachel was the only one to clap.  
'I don't trust this guy' Finn muttered. 'How do we know he's not gonna just get us to do something stupid so his alma mater wins?'  
'I don't think I need to do much tricking to get you to do something stupid, Finn' Jesse retailated.  
'Guys,Jesse is just a consultant. I still make all the calls. Now I have all the confidence in the world in you guys. I just think we could use all the help we can get 'cos' he pointed to the board. 'This is it, we've been working so hard for two years for this moment and that moment is finally here. I was talking with Jesse and he agreed that we should continue with our successful trend of doing original songs for the competition. I was thinking of doing one group number and one duet'  
'Rachel and I should do a duet' Finn announced. 'We killed it last year at Regionals with Faithfully'  
'Yeah, it killed us. We lost' Quinn retailated.  
'May I?' Jesse took over. 'I agree that Rachel should sing lead but Finn, I think it's best if you sit this one out. Fact is, most of the other guys here are better singers and Mike who can't even sing can at least dance. You kind of sing and dance like a zombie who has to poop' Everyone laughed, except for Quinn and Finn.  
'You see! This is what I'm talking about. This guy is a jerk!'  
'Jesse. Maybe you could be a bit gentler with your advice' Mr Shue asked.  
'Gentle? I'm sorry, I didn't realise we were training for the good try ribbon at Nationals. I thought we were in it to win the whole thing and there is only one way we could do that. The Vocal Adrenaline strategy is identify your best performer and build the entire performance around them'  
'So, what does everyone else do?' I pondered, turning to Sam.  
'And who is our star performer?' Puck's voice appeared.  
'We're going to have auditions to find out. I'll post the sign up sheet this afternoon' Mr Shue answered.  
'Mr Shue, don't you think this is not our style?'  
'Normally I agree with you Finn but this is the big time, I think we should listen to Jesse' Sam's head swivelled to face Finn and I caught Jesse smiling out of the corner of my eye.

A few days later we were called to the choir room by Finn and Kurt. They informed us that Coach Sue's sister had died.  
'We need to help her, shes overwhelmed and she needs us to help her'  
'Seriously? I like to put the fun back in funeral as much as the next girl but why would the glee club help coach sylvester plan the service?' Santana butted in, her facial expressions mixed.  
'We're not doing it for Sue, we're doing it for her sister' Kurt spun around on the spot, his hand fixated on his chin.  
'Jean's just like us guys, I mean shes been an outsider and an underdog all of her life. We of all people should celebrate that'  
'Can I say something?' I didn't even know Jesse was in the room until that point. 'When someone dies, yes it's a tragedy but also a part of life. You can't let death put your life on hold. Now I don't mean to be blunt, I don't think you should be planning a funeral the same week you should be focusing on the set list for Nationals'  
'Seriously?' We were all shocked at how mean he was being. 'You're serious?'  
'Actually, yes I am. Do you know what Vocal Adrenaline are doing right now, they're in their third week of 24 hour a day rehearsals. They're on an ivy trip, that's how hard they're working. Do you know what happens to Vocal Adrenaline when someone dies during a number? They use them as a prop. Like weekend at Burneys'  
'No, thanks for your input Jesse but we're helping Sue with the service for her sister. Rachel you said I need to be more of a leader of this club, so here goes. I'm making the call. We're doing this'


	11. Pure Imagination

'You should audition, your voice is amazing' Sam clenched his arms around my waist as we sat in Math together.  
'I'm rubbish Sam, I'll never get it' I tried to continue with my work, but with Sam's body touching mine, I just wanted to kiss his face off.  
'That's stupid, you have a perfect voice and I know the exact song you can sing' he smirked

'Urm, Ellie Watson and I will be singing Gravity by Pixie Lott' I smiled, taking my place on the stage.

**Gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity**  
**Stop pullin' me**

**I know that you still haven't found you**  
**And when I wanna stand on my own too**  
**Suddenly you start to show signs of what is possible**

**Then you're back to your ways and I let me down**  
**Tell me why I keep tryna stay around**  
**When all my family, they always tellin' me be through with you**  
**And I know that deep down I'm calling time on you, on you, on you**

**Every time I'm ready to leave**  
**I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection**  
**And you can't keep steering me wrong, oh gravity**

**Pulling me back, pulling me in**  
**Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?**  
**Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity**

**I know I betrayed what I'm made to**  
**Ignore the universe when I see you**  
**'Cause every night the stars will shine merging into U-turn signs**

**Anything that they can just to change my mind**  
**When I pass your road, I can't help rewind**  
**What is wrong with me? All that I wanna be is through with you**  
**And I know that deep down I'm calling time on you, on you, on you**

**Every time I'm ready to leave**  
**I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection**  
**And you can't keep steering me wrong, oh, gravity**

**Pulling me back, pulling me in**  
**Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?**  
**Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity**  
**Stop pullin' me gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity**

**Be quiet, let me leave, let me go, don't say another word**  
**'Cause with every sound you're pullin' me down**  
**Baby, you got a hold on me like gravity**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, gravity**

**Every time I'm ready to leave**  
**I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection**  
**Oh, you can't keep steering me wrong, oh, gravity**

**Pulling me back, pulling me in**  
**Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?**  
**Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity**  
**Gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity **

'That was bad, very bad' Jesse pulled a weird face, Mr Shue looking at him as if he was crazy.  
'Excuse me?' I shouted, shocked at what he was saying.  
'Er Ellie, that was good. You put a lot of emotion into it. Very well done' Mr Shue faked a smile, trying to cover over Jesse's comments. I went to walk off the stage but before I did, I turned to Jesse saying  
'If you ever say I'm bad again, I will show you how we do it in England' I shot him a dirty look and left.

'I just wanted to do well!' I cried, muffling into his chest.  
'It's fine, you were amazing, Jesse is just a jerk. We're going to focus on being together, I know I could never get the duet and I wouldn't want you to sing with anybody else' he forced me to look into his gorgeous green eyes and I just couldn't help but smile. 'That's better. Now how about we go to the mall and find you an outfit for the funeral?' I nodded, helping myself up.

'I miss my sister. Every night at 10 or so, she used to call me on the phone, and when I asked her why, she'd tell me that her body told her… she wanted to hear my voice. I miss my sister. The smell of her shampoo. The way she could always convince me to read her another book. When you love someone like I loved her, they're a part of you; it's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are, you can always feel them. And now every time I reach for that tether I know there's no one on the other end and I feel like I'm falling into nothingness. Then I remember Jean. I remember a life led with no enemies, no resentments, no regrets and I'm inspired to get up out of bed and go on. I miss my sister so much it feels like piece of me has been ripped off. Just one more time I want to hold her. Ten more seconds— is that too much to ask? For ten more seconds to hold her? But I can't and I won't and the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by sadness is that Jean would kill me if I did. So for now I'm just going to miss her. I love you Jean. Rest in peace' Mr Shue took over from Coach Sue, placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Sam's laid on top of mine, a few tears falling in the indentations on his face. I looked around, everyone seemed to be crying.  
We stood up and took our spots. Ready for our song, the band began playing Pure Imagination from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory as that was Jean's favourite song.

**'Hold your breath, make a wish. Count to three' **  
**Come with me**  
**And you'll be**  
**In a world of**  
**Pure imagination**  
**Take a look**  
**And you'll see**  
**Into your imagination**

**We'll begin**  
**With a spin**  
**Traveling in**  
**The world of my creation**  
**What we'll see**  
**Will defy**  
**Explanation**

**If you want to view paradise**  
**Simply look around and view it**  
**Anything you want to, do it**  
**Wanta change the world?**  
**There's nothing**  
**To it**

**There is no**  
**Life I know**  
**To compare with**  
**Pure imagination**  
**Living there**  
**You'll be free**  
**If you truly wish to be**

**If you want to view paradise**  
**Simply look around and view it**  
**Anything you want to, do it**  
**Wanta change the world?**  
**There's nothing**  
**To it**

**There is no**  
**Life I know**  
**To compare with**  
**Pure imagination**  
**Living there**  
**You'll be free**  
**If you truly**  
**Wish to be**


	12. New York

We were in New York. In Times Square. We had finally made it.  
'Guys hold on, we still have songs to write' I sat down with my lunch next to Sam on the red seats next to the TKTS.  
'Okay, Mr Bossy Pants' Kurt was having a discussion with Finn who was leaning again a marble pillar. ' But I think we have some time for tune before we leave' We started sing New York, New York when Rachel interupted us.  
'Guys, I have news. To celebrate our empending win at Nationals. I got us all 14 tickets to Broadway's longest running show ever, Cats!'  
'You might want to check the dates on those tickets Rachel 'cos Cats closed about 11 years ago. I'm not even from this country and I know that' I said smugly.  
'He did seem crazy. He charged my credit card by swiping it through his buttcrack'

'Alright guys, this is your time. Now you're all on lockdown until you finish writing our songs for Nationals. I want at least two solid verses by the time I get back' Mr Schuester announced, getting ready to leave us.  
'Aren't you going to help us?' I asked, relaxing down in the bed next to Tina.  
'I.. erm. I will be back and read your amazing creations and give notes but right now I have to head to the theatre to urm.. fill out some paperwork' we could all tell he was lying as he left.  
Brittany and Artie performed a song called 'My Cup' which scared us. We eventually bailed on the whole lockdown thing to explore and get inspiration for the songs. We managed to get quite a lot but when we got back to the room, all the girls minus Rachel engaged in a pillow fight. We fell asleep in the mess.

I awoke to soft knocks on the door, Rachel was nowhere to be seen so I assumed she went to the bathroom or something. I opened the door and Sam was stood in his pyjama boxer shorts, a pair of grey socks and a tight vest top. I was in his green McKinley tee and some stripey bottoms.  
'Morning gorgeous' he whispered. I smiled sleepily at him, not entirely awake properly. 'Come on, I want to show you something' he took my hand and dragged me towards the elevator. When we got in it, he pressed the top button and kissed me lightly, confused me even more. Reaching the top floor, he took me up another flight of stairs labelled ROOF. The sun was rising when we got up there, indicating it was still early but all the clouds were gone.  
'Sam, it's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me up here' I kissed him, pushing my body close to his. 'Let's get a picture' I squealed, pulling my phone out of my bra where I usually put it. I made sure both of us and the sun was in the picture and clicked it, taking another of us kissing. Dropping the phone, I wrapped my legs around his waist dragging him down with me.  
'You want to do it now? On a hotel roof in New York when the sun is rising behind us?' He smirked, knowing the answer. I nodded, biting my lip.  
'We have enough time and there is always a first for everything, we just have to be careful in numerous ways'

'Where have you two been? You're lucky Mr Shue hasn't been in!' Kurt hissed. Just as we got comfortable, the teacher came in carry a lot of pizza boxes.  
'Alright guys, who's up for some real New York City Pizza?' the whole room was tense.  
'We heard' I looked at Quinn, she had her hair cut short, it looked good on her.  
'Heard what?'  
'About you leaving to be on Broadway' Mercedes nodded.  
'Look, I haven't made up my mind about anything' He put the pizza's down and sighed. Kurt was next to speak.  
'Look, we get it, and we're happy for you' Then Rachel.  
'You've inspired us in so many ways and this is just another'  
'Who told you guys?'  
'Goolsby' Tina spoke quietly.  
'You okay Mr Shue?' Mike asked, laying down on the bed.  
'I'm not going. I'm staying with you guys. I had my moment on that stage and it was glorious but you and I have some unfinished business to take care off. Get out your note books. Time to get to work. Come on this is Nationals people!' he encouraged us. Puck got up and wrapped his arms around Mr Shue. We all joined in, ending up in a group hug.

'Kurt, can I talk to you please?' I asked, pulling him out the room.  
'Sure, whats up?' he smiled.  
'I know it sounds a bit personal but have you and Blaine, you know, done IT yet?' I spoked awkardly.  
'No, not yet, why?'  
'Do you know anybody else that has? It's just that me and Sam have done it twice now and I was wondering if we were taking it too fast' His facial expression changed into a shocked one.  
'Ellie Watson! When else did you do it?! I know about Prom but when? Wait, where did you go this morning?' he had caught on.  
'We … were on the roof' I mumbled.  
'Oh my god, Ellie!'  
'Please don't tell anyone! Sam doesn't know that everybody knows about after Prom!'  
'I won't, did you remember what I told you though?' I shook my head innocently. 'What are we going to do with you two love birds?' he pulled me into a warm embrace, his aftershave flowing in my nose.  
'Kurt, I just want to keep him. I don't want him to think I don't love him enough to do it' I sighed, moving away.  
'Please Els, he loves you so much. Don't you ever think for a minute that he doesn't. If he didn't love you, would he really have sex with you on a roof in New York or not tell you about his family because he didn't want to disappoint you in any way' I faked a smile, grimacing when my stomach churned.  
'I feel sick' Placing my hand over my mouth, I raced to the bathroom, throwing my head over the sink basin.  
'Ellie, are you alright?' I felt Mr Shue's hand on my back and the other pulling my caramel hair out of the way.  
'I think it's just nerves, I've never perfmored in front of this amount of people before' I panted, sipping the water that someone had placed in my hand.  
'Will you be okay?' he asked, I nodded, wiping my mouth and getting up.


	13. Light Up The World

'We made it! We're one of the top 50 show choirs in the nation. Tomorrow only ten will move on to showcase what they'll do for the National Championship!' We all bounced around, excited as hell.  
'We've so got to win this!' we were all in our costumes, crowded in the main hall.  
'Okay, usually I'm pretty causious about getting your hopes up but honestly guys, I think we got a really good shot at winning this thing' Mr Schuester beamed, he then put his hand in the middle of us, making us do the same.

We sat down, ready to watch the other choirs perform, when my stomach started turning again.  
'Not again, please' I begged, catching the attention of Sam and Puck.  
'Are you okay?' Puck rubbed my back, Sam clenching my hand in his.  
'I have to go' I left them abprutly, racing past everyone who was still trying to sit in their seats. The music started just as I left. The vibrations bounced through the empty lobby, and continued into the bathroom.  
'Let it all out girl' Mercedes aided me, wrapping my locks into a loose bun.  
'I'm sorry' I cried, slumping against the walls.  
'It's fine, everyones bound to get nervous or a bit stage sick at least once in their life' I wiped away my tears.  
'I'm not it is just nervousness, girls in New York are a lot skinner'  
'Ellie, you shouldn't be thinking about that. You are perfect the way you are, please don't try to change it. What would Sam think?' I felt ashamed now, Sam had helped me fix everything.  
'He would be disappointed in me. I just want to make myself happy and then I will be able to make everybody else happy' I picked myself up and splashed some water on my face.  
'Ellie, come on. Let's get back and you need to talk to Sam about this' My head nodded, and we exited, taking our chairs back in the New Direction's area.  
'You okay?' Sam smiled, making me feel even more guilty. I shook my head in random directions. 'What's up?' I took him outside and explained everything to him. He just held me, wrapping his arms securely around my torso.  
'I am so sorry Sam, I'm such a disappointment' I cried, ruffling his jet black shirt slightly.  
'Hey, hey. Look at me' he lifted my head up by my chin. 'Please stop this, it's just nerves. I'm feeling like I want to throw up at the moment. That's all it is, I want you to stay like this. I love you' he kissed my lips, making me feel warm inside.  
'I love you too, thank you for everything'

We were standing backstage, waiting for our cue. Finn and Rachel were first, singing Pretending. A song written by Finn. Obviously a lot had happened between them and they were so overwhelmed that when they finished, they kissed. The audience just responded with silence and Mr Schuester had to encourage them to clap. We quickly joined them, in our right positions

**Hey hey hey**  
**You and me keep on dancing in the dark**  
**It's been tearing me apart**  
**Never knowing what we are**

**Hey hey hey**  
**You and me keep on trying to play it cool**  
**Now it's time to make a move**  
**And that's what I'm gonna do**

**Lay it all down**  
**Got something to say**  
**Lay it all down**  
**Throw your doubt away**  
**Do or die now**  
**Step on to the plate**  
**Blow the door wide open like up up and away**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight**  
**You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite**  
**I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight**  
**Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up**  
**Light it up tonight**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight**  
**You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite**  
**I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight**  
**Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up**  
**Light it up tonight**

**Hey hey hey**  
**You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts**  
**Tell me why we gotta stop**  
**I just wanna let it rock**

**Hey hey hey**  
**You and me keep on staring at the road**  
**Like we don't know where to go**  
**Step back, let me take control**

**Lay it all down**  
**Got something to say**  
**Lay it all down**  
**Throw your doubt away**  
**Do or die now**  
**Step on to the plate**  
**Blow the door wide open like up up and away**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight**  
**You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite**  
**I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight**  
**Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up**  
**Light it up tonight**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight**  
**You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite**  
**I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight**  
**Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up**  
**Light it up tonight**

**Hey hey hey you**  
**Hey hey hey you**  
**Hey hey hey you**  
**Hey hey hey you you you you you**

**Lay it all down**  
**Got something to say**  
**Lay it all down**  
**Throw your doubt away**  
**Do or die now**  
**Step on to the plate**  
**Blow the door wide open like up up and away**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight**  
**You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite**  
**I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight**  
**Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up**  
**Light it up tonight**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight**  
**You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite**  
**I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight**  
**Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up**  
**Light it up tonight**

**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight**  
**You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite**  
**I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight**  
**Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up**  
**Light it up tonight**

The crowd were on their feet. I had managed it without throwing up all over the stage, especially with all the dance moves we had. As soon as we did get off, I was in the bathroom. I emerged finding people spread around the gift shop.  
'It's over now, you don't have be sick anymore' Mike unexpectedly hugged me tight.  
'Thanks Mike. I think I just needed to clear my system. I'm all good now' I gave him a fake grin. He seemed satisfied and left, running up to the board where the top 10 had been revealed.  
'We didn't' I heard Mr Shue mutter. We didn't place anything, we hadn't won anything. Silence fell over us, the realisation settling in.


	14. All Time Low

'Sam Evans! Stop right there!' I demanded, running through the shopping centre, trailing behind him. 'We are not arguing this way!'  
'Ellie, I'm not arguing with you' he halted and I bumped into him.  
'We obviously are Sam. We're both shouted and disagreeing on things which I think, if I'm right, means we are in an argument!' I spat back at him, pushing his torso back.  
'Yes but what are we arguing about?!' he was right, this fight was my fault. After we lost Nationals, my confidence plummeted. Everything got a lot worse for me even though I promised Sam I wouldn't do anything. I lowered my head, ashamed. 'That's what I thought' he scoffed, walking away. Tears fell down my face, my hair covering my face so nobody noticed.  
'Ellie! What are you plans for the summer?' Kurt startled me as he and Blaine left the Lima Bean. I sniffed and looked up to face him. 'What's wrong?' His soft hands wiped away my tears and lifted my head up. Shrugging my shoulders, the two friends pulled me into a warm hug. 'It's okay. Come on, let's get you a hot chocolate and we can talk about it'

Final Glee Club meeting of the year and I didn't want to be there. Everyone seemed so cheerful whereas I just sat in the corner. Glee club had helped me a lot this year. It had bought me and Sam closer together but drove us apart aswell. During the year, I had gained more friends but mainly I had got a second family. We were still a family, as familys had fights and break ups. Kurt had helped me in the times I needed him, just as much as Sam did. Each member of the New Directions had aided me in something. Even Santana.  
Sam hadn't approached me since yesterdays confrontation. I wanted him to just hold me, I wanted to apologise for everything that I'd done.  
'Sam' I muttered walking towards him. Mr Shue interupted me and held up a small trophey.  
'This is what 12th place feels like!' he cheered. Everyone else in the room joined in. 'Last glee club of the year. I hope to see all of you in September. Don't get into trouble' he aimed it at Puck. 'Everyone have a good summer'  
'Sam, I need to apologise' he looked at me, anger filling most of his face and only a glint in his eye was sympathy. 'I'm sorry for trying to change myself when I didn't have to. No wonder you don't want to speak to me. I feel ashamed of myself and what I've become, I've finally realised that you loved me the way I was and those 12 hours you didn't speak to me made me thing really deep and hard about it. I'm happy with my body, I now know I don't have to change to suit anyone' I stated what I had to say and began to leave his presence. Someones arms wrapped themselves around my waist, stopping me from going.  
'I'm so proud of you. I have been waiting and waiting for you to admit that you are perfect the way you are. I love you so much right now. I hated fighting with you yesterday , it killed me but I'm glad we are all fine now' he spun me round and kissed me before I could do anything else.  
'Now lets spend summer together' I giggled.

'Ellie, please sit down' Sam ordered me onto my kitchen table. It was the beginning of the holidays and we were spending the day at mine in the sun.  
'What's wrong?' I smiled.  
'My dad got a new job'  
'That's amazing Sam!' I beamed, hugging him tight. He stayed straight and didn't move. 'What's wrong? Why aren't you happy about it?'  
'I am, but it's not in Lima or Ohio. I have to move' I could feel my heart breaking, as if he'd broken up with me properly. 'I don't want to leave you but I have to'  
'So, we are basically breaking up. Something that I never wanted to do as I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you' My voice trembled and I felt the salty tears roll down my cheeks.  
'I want to spend my life with you too and we still will. We can make it work, text, skype, phonecalls, weekends together. We will be able to do this. How can I cheer you up? How can I make you see that we will not break up'  
'I'm fine Sam, believe me. I love you more than anything right now. If you're leaving, does that mean I can have your jacket and McKinley stuff' I asked cheekily. He giggled and kissed my nose. 'Should we do a song? A proper summer anthem'

**Praying won't do it**  
**Hating won't do it**  
**Drinking won't do it**  
**Fighting won't knock you out**  
**Of my head**

**Hiding won't hide it**  
**Smiling won't hide it**  
**Like I ain't tried it**  
**Everyone's tried it now**  
**And failed somehow**

**So when you gonna let me**  
**When you gonna let me out - Out**

**And if you know**  
**How do you get up from an all time low**  
**I'm in pieces**  
**Seems like peace is**  
**The only thing I'll never know**  
**How do you get up**  
**Get up**

**'Cos driving won't do it**  
**Flying won't do it**  
**Denying won't do it**  
**Crying won't drown it out**

**What you said**

**When I'm standing on the yellow line**  
**Waiting at the station**  
**Or I'm late for work**  
**A vital presentation**  
**If you call me now girl**  
**Without reservation**  
**I would try to break through**

**But if you know**  
**How do you get up from an all time low**  
**I'm in pieces**  
**It seems like peace is**  
**The only thing I never know**  
**How do you get up from an all time low**  
**I can't even find a place to start**  
**How do I choose between my head and heart**  
**Till it ceases I never know**  
**How do you get up from an all time low**

**A low, (repeat)**  
**Can you hear me**  
**A low (repeat)**  
**Can't you hear me**


	15. We Got The Beat

I walked the McKinley corridors surrounded by everyone else. The new students, the old ones that were talking to people about things they did over the summer even though the other person was there. It felt weird going to my locker and not having Sam hug me from behind. He left half way through the summer and we kept in contact but it didn't feel the same. I spent the remainder with Kurt, Blaine and The Warblers. I had gotten to know each and everyone of them. I spent time with everyone else but not as much.  
We would randomly have sing songs around the bonfire set my parents had bought. I would invited them round for water fights in our massive 3.6m by 5m heated pool. It was there before we moved in and I made sure Puck was the person who cleaned it as I was all up for him getting his pool cleaning business.  
'Oi oi Hummel!' I spotted him and slammed my locker shut, following behind.  
'Hey El, how you been?' he smiled his cheeky grin. 'And why aren't you in your cheerios uniform?'  
'I'm about to change into it, it's in my locker in the girls changing room. I'll see you later' I hugged him goodbye and turned the corner only to be startled by some guy with a large afro and another with a camera pointed at me.  
'So Ellie Watson, British transfer student. What are your plans after graduation this year?' his eyes kept trailing down to my boobs which were pretty much on show. I was wearing my 'The Avengers' pink tank that Sam had bought me and I made the mistake of wearing a dark coloured bra underneath.  
'Excuse me? My eyes are up here and I'm going to move closer to Sam, I'm going to apply for a college there' I moved my hand down to my stomach. Over the summer, I had been getting pains and my time of the month had stopped. I went to the doctor and they just said it was from the bulemia, I was satisfied but the pains didn't stop.  
'Been getting busy with Sam over the summer, eh?' the stranger winked towards the lens, forcing me to punch him in the arm.  
'That is none of your business, now get away from me and go bother someone else' I stalked away, going towards the sports area of the school.

We were all lurking in the choir room when Mr Shue walked in.  
'Mr. Schue, why are all of our trophies in the middle of the room?' I asked.  
' I was sure that our nationals trophy would grow during the summer.' Brittany looked confused.  
'I want this image burned into your mind. This is what the difference between first and twelfth place looks like. It's also what it feels like' he picked up our latest trophy from Nationals.  
'Are you planning on bumming us out all year long?' Puck spoke. He refrenced for us to sit down and we obeyed, taking our usual places  
' No. I'm planning on pushing you harder than you've ever been pushed. We made it to nationals last year. This year I'm not gonna let anything or anyone stop us from winning at all. I let you down last year. I lost focus, let some Broadway pipe dream get in the way'  
'And we're really sorry that the guy who replaced you in April Rhodes' musical won the Tony. I mean, I can only imagine your regret' Rachel apologised.  
'Yeah, you know what I regret? Being the laughingstock of the show-choir world'  
'And that's saying something' Artie moved around slightly in his chair, agreeing with Mercedes.  
'Mercedes has a point. Finn and Rachel's "the kiss that missed" already has twenty-thousand views on Youtube, and the comments section is just full of pithy banter like "why is that T-Rex eating the Jew?" Kurt spoke in a monotone voice.  
'How many times do we have to apologize for that?'  
'Yeah, no more apologizing'  
'The school hates us even more now'  
'Which is why we have to work even harder this year to recruit new members. We're three men down' Mr Shue interupted.  
'Yeah, only because Puckerman couldn't convince Zizes to stay' Santana snapped at Puck.  
'She's the one that got away - really, really slowly' he daydreamed.  
'Where's Quinn?' I asked, noticing her absence.  
'MIA. No-one's heard from her. It's sad, I miss her'  
'No-one's gonna join, Mr. Schue' I revealled.  
'They will. All they need is a little inspiration…and I happen to have some, courtesy of Al Motta's of Motta's Pianos. Bring them in, guys. You guys are gonna love this' Three random people wheeled in pianos in different shades of purples.  
'Whoah, wow, okay. If there are purple pianos involved in this, I am on board' Me and Kurt buzzed.  
'These pianos were repossessed from foreclosed homes. They're cast-offs, just like all of us. Used, in need of repairs…' The teacher sat on one and continued.  
'But they're still capable of making beautiful music' Tina smiled.  
'Right. So Mr. Motta, as a lover of the arts, agreed to donate them to Glee. I fixed them up, painted them purple, and the Purple Piano Project was born. Now I'm going to be placing these grape-y uprights randomly throughout the school and whenever you see one, no matter what you're doing, I want you to sing a song. Now use this assignment to attract kids who are just like you. Kids who can't keep the music inside. Those are the kinds of additions that we need to win it all this year. Now for many of you, this is your last year. Let's make it special'

Why are you guys ignoring Mr. Schuester's assignment? Rachel approached us when we were eating lunch in the canteen.  
'Wait, there's a purple piano in here?' Finn looked around.  
'Wow, how did any of us miss that?' I replied sarcastically.  
'We have to do the number, okay?' she begged.  
'We have to survive lunch. It's not fair that Mr. Schue put the piano in here. It's too much pressure' Artie munched on his food.  
'I agree. That is like wearing a red dress to a bullfight'  
'The point of the assignment was to find people who couldn't help but join, okay? The more people that we sing in front of, the more chances we have of getting one, okay? It's simple mathematics' she smiled.  
'Which I stopped attending years ago' Puck muttered and I laughed, making him smirk.  
'No, no. Hold on. Rachel's right. How's anyone supposed to believe we can go to Nationals if we don't even believe in ourselves' Finn had joined her side.  
'Thank you' she seemed happy and we reluctantly joined in.

**See the people walking down the street**  
**Fall in line just watching all their feet**  
**They don't know where they wanna go**  
**But they're walking in time**

**They got the beat**  
**They got the beat**  
**Yeah**  
**They got the beat**

**See the kids just getting out of school**  
**They can't wait to hang out and be cool**  
**Hang around 'til quarter after twelve**  
**That's when they fall in line**

**Kids got the beat**  
**They got the beat**  
**They got the beat**  
**Yeah**  
**Kids got the beat**

**Go-go music really makes us dance**  
**Do the pony puts us in a trance**  
**do the watusi just give us a chance**  
**That's when we fall in line**

**We got the beat**  
**We got the beat**  
**We got the beat**  
**Yeah**  
**We got the beat**

**Everybody get on your feet**  
**We know you can dance to the beat**  
**Jumpin'-get down**  
**Round and round and round **


	16. It's Not Unusual

'I thought slushies were bad, but spaghetti sauce in the eye is so much worse' We were back in the choir room after a massive food fight occurred.  
'I have pepperoni in my bra' Brittany looked down her uniform.  
'Those are your nipples' Santana told her, giving a weird look to her.  
'Mr. Schue, if you are trying to break us down to rebuild us, it's working' Mike wiped away some dirt.  
'Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch jam to try out, Mr. Schue' Mercedes kept a straight face.

'It's true. You guys sucked ass' A posh girl walked in, covered in food.  
'I'm sorry, and you are?' I asked.  
'I'm Sugar Motta, and I have self-diagnosed Aspergers so I can pretty much say whatever I want. I'm like a diplomat's daughter' she replied.  
'How can we help you, Sugar?' Mr Shue took over.  
'Here's the deal. I'm awesome, and I want to be a big, big star. And when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria, I thought, 'I am so much better than you.'Sorry, Aspergers'  
'Well, great! You see guys, you have inspired an audition. Good job! Sugar, why don't you show us what you can do. Take your time, whenever you're ready'  
'Sugar Motta. Why does that name sound familiar?' Kurt whispered in my ear.  
'Oh, her Dad is the rich dude that donated the purple pianos' Mercedes answered for me.  
'Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy. Hit it, hottie' she told Brad.  
'Her ears should get to park in the handicapped spot' Artie said what all ov us wanted to say.  
' Holy…shhhh-ugar!' we could tell Mr Shue was trying hard not to swear.  
'Text me, RE: the rehearsal sched' she turned to leave.  
'Of course'  
'Mr. Schue, stop speaking. Okay, uh Sugar - we'll be in touch. Thank you. Bye. Okay - I think I speak for everyone when I say "never gonna happen." Rachel announced  
'Guys, I know she was…a little rough, but we have always had the policy that everyone who tries out gets in' he was trying to be the nice person he always was.  
'You're not doing her any good sheltering Sugar from the truth, okay? High school is where you learn it's survival of the fittest. She's gonna drag the New Directions down, and that's not fair for those of us who don't want to spend our lives rotting in this insignificant town. You said the other day that you would do anything to get us to Nationals, okay? And she is gonna keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything, she is gonna kill all of our chances'

'Blaine!' I hugged him, noticing he wasn't in his usual clothes. 'What are you doing here?'  
'I'm surprising Kurt. I transferred here for him' he beamed.  
'You are the perfect boyfriend, no joke! I love you too and how sweet you are!' I kissed him on the cheek and skipped away.  
'Come meet us in the courtyard in 5minutes!' he called as I strolled.

**It's not unusual to be loved by anyone**  
**It's not unusual to have fun with anyone**  
**But when I see you hanging about with anyone**  
**It's not unusual to see me cry,**  
**Oh I wanna' die**  
**It's not unusual to go out at any time**  
**But when I see you out and about it's such a crime**  
**If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,**  
**It's not unusual,**

**It happens every day no matter what you say**  
**You find it happens all the time**  
**Love will never do what you want it to**  
**Why can't this crazy love be mine!**

**It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone**  
**It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone**  
**But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime**  
**It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you**  
**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
All the Cheerios danced around Blaine singing. I soon realised that the rest were pouring something on the purple piano that Blaine was playing. We finished and watched Quinn flick her cigarette onto the instrument and it burst into flames.

'Ladies and Gentleman, let's hear it for Glee Club's newest member, Blaine Anderson'  
'Thanks so much, everyone. I'm so thrilled to be here. It's gonna be a great year, I can feel it. We're all gonna go to nationals!' Blaine encouraged, only for us to give him a lukewarm clap.  
'Is there a problem, guys?'  
'I just want Blaine to know that we're not the Warblers. You know, we're not into the bells and whistles or the ball-hogging' Finn watched Blaine sit down next to me.  
'I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?'  
'Well yeah, you set a bonfire in our courtyard'  
'Actually, doorknob, that was an act of political protest' Santana said  
'Which leads me to the next order of business. Santana, you need to leave. It was you and the Cheerios who set fire to our piano. How could you do that?' Mr Shue looked at me, Santana and Brittany.  
'Mr. Schue, Sue made me'  
'Brittany and Ellie didn't do it'  
'Well yeah, I was gonna help, but I dunno, I'm the watersign, so…' Brittany gave a straight face as usual.  
'You're banned from Glee. Don't come back unless you can be as loyal to this club as the rest of the people in this room' He turned to Santana, holding his hand out for her to leave. Santana then proceeded to leave.  
'You know what? I could use a break'  
'You know, good for you, Mr. Schue. It's about time we got some allegiance up in here' Mercedes shouted.  
'I said it before and I will say it again. If we want to win Nationals this year, we need to be united. Rachel, you had an announcement?' she stood up.

'Yeah. Umm, after pushing the envelope last year, I strongly believe that we should secure the rights to a, shall we say, less controversial show for our school musical. Wait for it…West Side Story!' She clapped.  
'Is that the one with the cats?'  
' And it just so happens to have a lead role that showcases my talents and essence perfectly: Maria'  
'For which there will be open auditions, right? Because Mercedes is feeling extremely pretty this year' Mercedes demanded.  
'Kurt, you had something too, right?' Rachel sat down and Kurt took his place.  
'Kurt Hummel is wading into McKinley High's shark-infested political waters and running for senior class president. I thank you in advance for your votes'  
'Okay. So much excitement. Now, lets rehearse'  
'Look at what they did to us, Mr. Schue. Just like these purple pianos, they ripped out our guts, threw crap all over us and burned us up' I motioned to the destroyed pianos.  
'Yeah, we got hit pretty hard. But, these pianos are still making music, and so are we' he played some keys.  
'Mr. Schue, as always, you and I are on the exact same page'

**You can't stop an avalanche**  
**As it races down the hill**  
**You can try to stop the seasons girl**  
**But you know you never will**  
**And you can try to stop my dancin' feet**  
**But I just cannot stand still**  
**'Cause the world keeps spinnin'**  
**Round and round**  
**And my heart's keeping time**  
**To the speed of sound**  
**I was lost 'til I heard the drums**  
**And I found my way**  
**'Cause you can't stop the beat...**  
**Five, six, seven, eight!**

**Ever since this old world began**  
**A woman found out if she shook it**  
**She could shake up a man**  
**And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it**  
**The best that I can today**

**'Cause you can't stop**  
**The motion of the ocean**  
**Or the sun in the sky**  
**You can wonder if you wanna**  
**But I never ask why**

**If you try to hold me down**  
**I'm gonna spit in your eye and say**  
**That you can't stop the beat!**

**You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea**  
**You can try to stop the hands of time**  
**But ya know it just can't be**  
**And if they try to stop us, Artie,**  
**I'll call the N-double-A-C-P**

**'Cause the world keeps spinning**  
**'Round and 'round ('Round and 'round)**  
**And my heart's keeping time**  
**To the speed of sound (Speed of sound)**  
**I was lost 'til I heard the drums**

**Then I found my way**  
**'Cause you can't stop the beat**

**Ever since we first saw the light**  
**A man and woman liked to shake it**  
**On a Saturday night**  
**So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it**  
**With all of my might today**

**'Cause you can't stop**  
**The motion of the ocean**  
**Or the rain from above**  
**You can try to stop the paradise**  
**We're dreamin' of**  
**But you cannot stop the rhythm**  
**Of two hearts in love to stay**  
**'Cause you can't stop the beat!**

**You can't stop today (No!)**  
**As it comes speeding down the track (Uhh-uhh)**  
**( Child ya) Child, yesterday is hist'ry (He's gone)**  
**And it's never coming back (Coming back!)**  
**Cause tomorrow is a brand new day**  
**And it don't know white from black ( Yeah!)**

**'Cause the world keeps spinning**  
**'Round and 'round**  
**And my heart's keeping time**  
**To the speed of sound**  
**I was lost 'til I heard the drums**  
**Then I found my way**  
**'Cause you can't stop the beat!**

**Oh, oh, oh!**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh!**

**Ever since we first saw the sun (Saw the sun!)**  
**A man and woman liked to shake it**  
**When the day is done (Day is done!)**  
**So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it**  
**And have some fun today (Today!)**  
**'Cause you can't stop**  
**The motion of the ocean**  
**Or the rain from above**  
**You can try to stop the paradise**  
**We're dreaming of ( Dreaming of!)**  
**But you cannot stop the rhythm**  
**Of two hearts in love to stay (To stay!)**

**You can't stop the beat! (You can't stop the beat)**  
**You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat)**  
**You can't stop the beat! ( Yeah..., yeah...!)**


	17. This Love Is Ours

'Alright New Directions!' Mr Shue settled us. 'Big News. As you know, Vocal Adrenaline came in second last year at Nationals'  
'The only good thing to come out of that lost weekend' Rachel lightly hit Finn. 'Besides us getting back together'  
'Well, the boosters at Carmel don't donate tens of thousands of dollars every year to come in second, so they fired Dustin Goolsby'  
'So handsome' Artie spoke randomly.  
'And they're having trouble finding a new coach. It seems that no-one wants to take on that pressure cooker'  
'That means they're vulnerable' I nodded my head, rubbing my aching stomach.  
'Yes, and if we work hard enough, we can beat them. Which is why I realize that, umm, I can't direct the musical this year' The teacher's head fell slightly and Rachel panicked.  
'No, Mr. Schue, you can't cancel the musical. My New York dreams depend on it'  
' I'm not canceling it. I'm just not directing it. My sole focus has to be in here. Nationals, Nationals, Nationals! And it's not just me that's gonna have to focus harder this year. I've been too easy on you, so everyday after choir practice I am instituting a mandatory Booty Camp' he then proceeded to write 'BOOTY CAMP' on the board 'so that we can work on our dancing. Now, it's not for all of you. Just the people that I think need help. Like -'  
'Finn' he spoke his own name, shaking his head.  
'How did you know? And Puckerman, Hummel'  
'I must protest' Kurt spoke from next to me.  
'You kinda have one move, Kurt. It's like this sashay, and it's super distracting' Mike demonstrated and I laughed loudly.  
'Jones'  
'What? Hell to the nizzy – no' She protested.  
'You told me once that you were Beyonce. You don't think she spends extra time in the dance studio? Mike Chang has offered to be my assistant and we start tomorrow and yes, Puckerman' Puck's hand was raised. 'it is mandatory'

'Mr. Schuester, would you mind if I dropped by for a little bit. I really need to catch up with you guys; Blaine's voice make me feel warmer as I was so used to it now.  
'Okay, Mr. Schue, I'm glad that you're so concerned with our special-needs members, but what about me. Okay, who's gonna direct the musical?' Rachel asked what some of us were thinking.  
'Ladies and gentleman, your co-musical directors. Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste' The two teachers entered and sat down next to Mr Shue.  
'Now, Ms. Pillsbury did such a good job helping me out with Rocky Horror last year that I knew she could handle the job'  
'And I'm here to keep the football guys in line and I've also talked them into playing the Jets' Coach Beiste felt happy with herself.  
'Mr. Schue, with all due respect to Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste, this is crazy - they have absolutely zero experience in directing a musical' I think Rachel was getting on everybodies nerves now.  
'Not true: In college I was in "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. I played the forum'  
'The teachers at this school are already overworked and unfortunately a lot of them agree with Sue that the arts are a waste of time. Besides, they are gonna have some help. I have decided to include a student director this year'  
'Mr. Shue, I'm honored, but Barbra was forty when she directed herself in Yentl so it's just, it's too soon'  
' I hate you' Brittany muttered to Rachel.  
'I was actually hoping that Artie would take the job' I clapped in his direction.  
' Me? I've developed my whole persona around conflict avoidance'  
'Come on, Artie. You've made short films. Directing is your dream. You can do it' Tina tried to encourage him. We all nodded in agreement.  
'I'm in'  
'Alright. That's what I like to hear, buddy'

'Hey gorgeous!' I was on Skype to Sam in the English room while we were both on a break.  
'Hey cutie! I've missed you. Apparently, Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were all running for Senior Class President. ' I beamed, blowing him a kiss through the screen.  
'I've missed you too, I can see you're sporting your new Chelsea FC shirt. Really! That's shocking. I want to see you in it, in real life not on a computer screen.' his voice trailed off and I could tell he was getting emotional.  
'Yeah, it arrived a few days after you left. Sam, I want to see you, we haven't met up in ages. We only saw each other 5 weeks after you left then it was just nothing'  
'We've both been busy Ellie, I've been trying to settle into my new home, my new school and trying to make new friends. You don't know how hard it is'  
'I moved aswell Sam! Halfway across the world, don't you think I miss my family back home in England? I think about everyday just getting on a plane and leaving Ohio. I have nothing left in Lima with you gone!' I shouted at him, instantly regretting it afterwards. 'I'm sorry for shouting Sam, I just want to be with you. I want you to hold me in your arms and tell me everything is going to be alright' tears fell down my cheeks onto my hubble leggings.  
'I know Ellie, it's hard. I'll promise to come down and see you this weekend. I want to see everyone so I will convince my parents to let me' he managed to make me smile and I blew a kiss to him.  
'I shall see you soon, I got to get back to class. Love you loads' I waved, gave him a heart and logged off.

The halls were empty when I got out and the gym was being filled with music and cheers. I joined everyone and danced along to Brittany singing Run This World. She finished, getting a huge standing ovation.  
'My name is Brittany S Pierce and I am your next Senior Class President!'

Mercedes was absent from Glee Club today, I was wondering where she was as I needed to talk to her about something. She would ask me about how it was going with Sam and I wanted to tell her about him coming down this weekened.  
'Mr Shue? Where's Mercedes?' I asked, getting ready to perform.  
'She's gone. She's not in Glee Club anymore' I think we were all shocked as each other. 'You said you wanted to perform something? It's all yours' he moved the stool he was sitting on over to the side. I was still dazed about Mercedes but charged on.  
'Yeah, this is for someone who's not here but will always be in my heart' I got my guitar and positioned it correctly, struming the first notes.

**Elevator buttons and morning air**  
**Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs**  
**If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares**  
**But right now, my time is theirs**

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**  
**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**  
**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**  
**The jury's out, but my choice is you**

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**  
**People throw rocks at things that shine**  
**And life makes love look hard**  
**The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours**

**You never know what people have up their sleeves**  
**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**  
**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**  
**But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine**

**And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind**  
**People throw rocks at things that shine**  
**And life makes love look hard**  
**The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours**

**And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and**  
**Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in**  
**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you**

**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth**  
**And I love the riddles that you speak**  
**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**  
**'Cause my heart is yours**

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**  
**People throw rocks at things that shine**  
**And life makes love look hard**

**And don't you worry your pretty little mind**  
**People throw rocks at things that shine**  
**But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours**  
**The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours**


	18. Last Friday Night

I was walking down the hallway of a new day, when I noticed the hockey team terrorising someone against the lockers.  
'Hey guys!' I called out, rushing over to help the guy.  
'Back off British, you're just as bad as him' Rick pushed my shoulders, ignoring the original target.  
'No Rick, nothing gives you the right to come and beat people up because they're new! You didn't do it to me so why him?' I refrenced to the scared guy on my right  
'Come on Ellie, we didn't do it to you because you're a girl and you're hot. I mean that's the only reason why Sam went out with you in the first place' Rick turned to hi-5 one of his teammates but before he could turn around fully, I had already kneed him in the private area.  
'Leave me and Sam alone!' he fell to the floor in agony, his friends crowding around. 'Come on, kid' the guy in the green shirt walked away with me. 'Are you okay? Did they hurt you in any way?' he shook his head and laughed.  
'Thank you, I'm fine. I'm Rory by the way, Rory Flanagan' he was Irish and reminded me so much of trips to visit family there.  
'Irish, wow. That reminds me of home. I'm Ellie Watson, I'm from London'  
'Nice to meet you Ellie. Thanks for helping me back there anyway' he shrugged his shoulder and I grinned.  
'It's fine. If anybody bothers you again, just come see me'

Once again there was an argument in Glee Club about Brittany, Kurt and Rachel running for Senior Class President. Rachel had come in late because she was hanging up posters. Kurt then proceeded to make a snide comment which started the argument. Finn attempted to break it up with the help of Blaine but the two of them started bickering aswell. Mr Shue eventually stopped us, advicing that we should sell ads to raise money for the musical.

'Rory!' I shouted, charging towards the attack on him. 'Rick! Get off him' I moved myself inbetween the two and pushed Rick away.  
'Oi Princess, back off. This isn't your fight'  
'Well it is now. Leave Rory alone, he's done nothing to you so why pick on him?!' I was finally standing up for myself, well, Rory.  
'Have you seen the way he looks and dresses?' one of the Hockey team joked, pulling at Rory's top of bag.  
'Have you looked in the mirror recently? That time I checked, your hair went out of style a few um, decades ago' The rest of the team knew I had burned him. I grabbed Rory's hand and yanked him away.  
'Don't worry Ellie! We'll get you back!' I laughed sarcastically as we walked away from them.

Mr Shue finally told us that the musical was back on due to Burt donating some money. I wasn't in it but I was glad to be part of the preparation. I also finally got told that Maria was Rachel, Tony was Blaine and that other people I didn't expect would be in it. I don't normally keep tabs on what was going on.  
'I just want to acknowledge that we've all had a really rough week with Mercedes leaving so I've prepared a little something to show that the magic is still here. What glee club is all about'

**There's a stranger in my bed,**  
**There's a pounding my head**  
**Glitter all over the room**  
**Pink flamingos in the pool**  
**I smell like a minibar**  
**DJ's passed out in the yard**  
**Barbie's on the barbeque**

**There's a hickie or a bruise**  
**Pictures of last night**  
**Eended up online**  
**I'm screwed**  
**Oh well**  
**It's a black top blur**  
**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we danced on tabletops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**  
**And got kicked out of the bar**  
**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**  
**We went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping in the dark**  
**Then had a menage a trois**  
**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah I think we broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna stop-op**  
**Whoa-oh-oah**

**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**

**Trying to connect the dots**  
**Don't know what to tell my boss**  
**Think the city towed my car**  
**Chandelier is on the floor**  
**With my favorite party dress**  
**Warrants out for my arrest**  
**Think I need a ginger ale**  
**That was such an epic fail**

**Pictures of last night**  
**Ended up online**  
**I'm screwed**  
**Oh well**  
**It's a blacked out blur**  
**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**  
**Damn**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we danced on table tops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we maxed our credits card**  
**And got kicked out of the bars**  
**So we hit the boulevards**

**Last Friday night**  
**We went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping int he dark**  
**Then had a menage a trois**  
**Yeah I think we broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna stop-op**  
**Oh whoa oh**

**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**Do it all again**  
**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**Do it all again**  
**This Friday night**

**T.G.I.F.**  
**T.G.I.F.**  
**T.G.I.F.**  
**T.G.I.F.**  
**T.G.I.F.**  
**T.G.I.F.**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we danced on table tops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**  
**And got kicked out of the bar**  
**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**  
**We went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping in the dark**  
**Then had a menage a trois**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah I think we broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna stop**  
**Oh-whoa-oh**  
**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**

'You guys! That song is amazing, I think we should do it for Sectionals!' Rachel clapped, excitedly  
'So, no concern about showcasing any other voices this year at the competition' Santana paced.  
'Oh come on' Mr Shue got up and continued. 'Santana, you were featured last year at Sectionals'  
'Yeah, I know and we won. Oh no, you know what, I get it. Since Mercedes is gone this year, it's going to be the Blaine and Rachel show. Yay' she had so much sarcasm in her voice. 'You all know it's true. Noted. Good to know' she swayed out.  
'Thank you Santana'

'Hey Rory, how you doing?' I walked up along side him and nudged his arm gently.  
'I'm good, haven't really been bothered by the hockey team today'  
'I'm sorry you're getting all of this. They don't like different things, to be honest. If you just ignore them, they will eventually get bored and leave you alone'  
'Thanks, for all your help. Your the first person to be genuinely nice to be all the time' he trailed off towards maths leaving me walking to Spanish.  
'S'up Baby Cakes' Rick's voice appeared and then I was suddenly slammed against the lockers next to me. My stomach had a shot of pain through it and I collapsed, sliding down to the floor crying.  
'Ellie, oh my god. Are you okay?' Puck's face came into my view and I violently shook my head.  
'My stomach hurts' I muttered through the tears.  
'Let's get you to the nurse'


End file.
